The Biggest Mary Sue Ever!
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: This is the story of Ashley Ketchum, an annoying Mary Sue with too many middle names and the ability to catch every Pokemon. This details her journey to being God Mode Sue.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or any canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. However, I do own Ashley Misty May Dawn Iris Serena Cynthia Joy Jenny Serenity Ravyn Anjel Haeven Scent D'Arcy Micki Perri Jadean Franklynn Thomas William Bruce Johnathan David Michael Jackson Beyonce Cinderella Tiana Jasmine Ariel Belle Aurora Snow White Rapunzel Sakura Hikari Touko Mei Usagi Tsukino Ichigo Haruhi Sephiroth Sora Light Yagami Prussia Rose Lily Violet Daisy Peaches Honeyblossom Suri Shiloh Zahara Vivienne Lourdes Princess Tiaamii Harper Seven North West Blue Ivy Persephone Aphrodite Hera Demeter Athena Artemis Circe Hecate Medusa Dragonslayer Moonshine Eevee Lucario Zoroark Pikachu Mewtwo Rayquaza Giratina Kyurem Zygarde Shiny Arceus Ketchum. Her name makes fun of various naming practices among Mary Sues, with celebrity kid names thrown in (cause it's funny)._

_Rated M for language, sexual content, and other shit._

**_This is a PARODY and is NOT meant to be taken seriously!_**

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**THE BEST MARY SUE EVAR!**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Ashley Misty May Dawn Iris Serena Cynthia Joy Jenny Serenitea Ravyn Anjel Haeven Scent D'Arcy Micki Perri Jadean Franklynn Thomas William Bruce Johnathan David Michael Jackson Beyonce Cinderella Tiana Jasmine Ariel Belle Aurora Snow White Rapunzel Sakura Hikari Touko Mei Usagi Tsukino Ichigo Haruhi Sephiroth Sora Light Yagami Prussia Rose Lily Violet Daisy Peaches Honeyblossom Suri Shiloh Zahara Vivienne Lourdes Princess Tiaamii Harper Seven North West Blue Ivy Persephone Aphrodite Hera Demeter Athena Artemis Circe Hecate Medusa Dragonslayer Moonshine Eevee Lucario Zoroark Pikachu Mewtwo Rayquaza Giratina Kyurem Zygarde Shiny Arceus Ketchum. Since she had 88 middle names, she just went by Ashley. She had one cerulean orb and one chocolate orb and long golden hair with purple streaks that flowed down to her waist like strands of gold thread. She had a waifish figure and J cup breasts, and she wore a bubble gum pink tank top with ruffles, lace, and little jewels, and blue short shorts that were shorter than Misty's.

Ashley's mom was killed by Team Rocket when she was four, and her father remarried to the most evil, horrible, cruel, spiteful, malicious, nasty, greedy, self-serving, abusive bitch in the whole wide world. Ashley's dad was killed by Team Rocket when she was eight, and she was left with her stepmother. Ashley's stepmother made her do all the chores. She had to clean every inch of floor with a toothbrush and do all of the laundry without a washing machine. Ashley also had to sleep outside on the hard ground, and was only allowed to sleep for three hours. Ashley's stepmother would whip her with a cat o' nine tails if she even left one tiny part of the house dirty.

One day, Ashley ran away from home because her stepmother tried to arrange a marriage for her, and she went to Professor Oak's lab. And obviously, she got an Eevee, because she's SPESHUL. And it was a Shiny female Eevee, which made her really SPESHUL! Professor Oak then told her that she was destined to be the best Trainer in the entire Pokemon world and was to catch every legendary.

Ashley then went to every Gym in the Kanto region in less than a week, cause that's so likely, right? She got every Gym Badge without even beating any of the Gym Leaders - she gave them some lovin'. She thwarted Team Rocket and caught all three legendary birds.

Ashley also learned to have psychic powers, aura powers, superpowers, and Austin Powers. She made friends with every Pokemon she caught, and caught 379 Eevees, all of whom were Shiny.

When Ashley beat the Elite Four, she decided that she'd go to Johto, and beat all of their Gym Leaders. She managed to get their Badges without ever beating any of them.

Ashley toured every other region. She got to beat all of the Gyms and Elite Fours, and she got to have sex with as many guys as she could. She also got to catch Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde.

Eventually, Ashley didn't know what to do, since she had beaten all of the canon regions, and the Champions agreed that she would be the Champion of every region. She had also caught every Pokemon except Arceus and obtained every Shadow Pokemon and Mega Evolution. She had also saved the world no fewer than ten times.

So Ashley climbed up to Mt. Coronet, with her breasts jiggling, and she played the Azure Flute. And, surely enough, Arceus appeared to her.

Arceus challenged Ashley to a battle. Ashley sent out her starter, which was now a Sylveon. They had a long and grueling battle which fainted Sylveon and most of Ashley's Pokemon. But then Ashley decided to use one of her unlimited supply of Master Balls and caught Arceus.

"Ha ha!" said Ashley. "I've caught every Pokemon known to man! I'm the bestest Pokemon Trainer EVAR! Now I can be the ruler of the Pokemon world!"

And so, Ashley used Arceus' power to become Dictator for Life. She had also gained immortality through Jirachi, so this meant that she could rule forever. Ashley turned the whole world into a bunch of perfect, sparklypoo Mary Sues just like her, and killed everyone who didn't want to be a Mary Sue. She also got all the glorious sex that she wanted. And Ashley lived happily ever after - at least in her eyes.

**THE END**

* * *

What a God Mode Sue she is!


End file.
